Shadow Dragon
The Shadow Dragon was formerly the Air Dragon, which had been corrupted at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Birth At the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, the Dragon of Air allowed itself to become corrupted so that Master of Fire Isawa Hochiu could reach the Master of Darkness, Goju Adorai. Yet as the dragon entered the Volturnum inner city, the Dragon's eternal light began to fade, drifting into nothingness as the Taint took its toll. When it passed through the archway of a coliseum where the Oblivion's Gate was, a dragon, no longer of air, but of ash and shadow appeared; only the emerald eyes were unchanged. Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Tainted When Hitomi named the Lying Darkness and destroyed it, the Dragon of Air was dying, severed from the Heavens by its direct intervention in human troubles, badly injured by its passage through Volturnum, Hidden Emperor, p. 84 and corrupted by the Shadowlands Taint. Twisted by the touch of Fu Leng, the Air Dragon became a thing of darkness, spite and Shadow. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 54 Heir of the Darkness Though greatly diminished by the powers of Lady Moon and the death of his mortal form slain by Hochiu, Goju Adorai, the original Goju, still commanded a scrap of the Lying Darkness' power. The Air Dragon saw a small sliver of Nothing escaping, which in time would lead in the return of the Lying Darkness entity. The Dragon swallowed it and became the heir to the Lying Darkness, the Shadow Dragon, wielding the power of the Taint and Nothing. So long as it survived the Lying Darkness could never truly return. The Shadow Dragon became the new Master of Darkness, the avatar of Nothing in the Spirit Realms. Way of the Ninja, p. 52 Every action it took was slanted, directly or indirectly, toward the eventual destruction of creation. The Dragon itself might not realize this, and its unstoppable process of corruption might take centuries. However, someday, the Nothing would prevail and consume the Shadow Dragon completely. Great Clans, p. 278 Goju's Grip on the Dragon Separated from the madness of Goju, the formless entity was once again Nothing, neither good nor evil. Though the Shadow Dragon drew its influence by corrupting the primal Nothing, it was not powerful enough to completely devour the Nothing as the original Goju had done before. The Shadow Dragon ate away at the natural formlessness a little at a time. City of White Clouds Shortly after its birth, the Shadow Dragon sensed the City of White Clouds, one of the five cities which crossed Yomi and entered Ningen-do. This one was associated with the element of Air, and the Dragon was drawn there, and moved it out of its location and possibly out of Ningen-do entirely. Imperial Histories, p. 206 Demeanor The Shadow Dragon was unpredictable, extremely subtle and manipulative. The Shadow Dragon possessed a curious need to take credit for its actions. Occasionally it appeared and gloated once its plans had progressed too far to be undone. This was an attempt to maintain a sense of identity to remain unique and memorable so that it did not become the ambiguous force of cosmic destruction that the Lying Darkness was. Four Winds, p. 139 Mastermind If Ihe Shadow Dragon's plans began to crumble, it would not appear to rectify the matter. Not only were the Shadow Dragon powers in the mortal realm somewhat limited, but it was a patient creature with many simultaneous plans. If a plan failed, the Dragon simply cut its losses. Goju and Ninube Family The Shadow Dragon filled the role once held by the Lying Darkness, and commanded the Goju. Shadow Dragon (Broken Blades flavor) It would also make use of the followers of the dead Onnotangu, such as the Cult of the Blood-Red Moon First Enlightenment, by Shawn Carman and the Ninube, Legions, Part XI despite some of them despising its goals and turning away from the Shadow Dragon. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Ninube were unwilling to join the Shadowlands of to follow the Shadow Dragon, who they considered Fu Leng's pet. The dragon used Goju Hoseki, the Ninja Mystic, who gathered the corrupted Ninube, and restored their connection to the primal Nothing. While she was claiming the Ninube had to bring down the Shadow Dragon and restore the Darkness to its rightful state, Hoseki existed only at the whim of the Shadow Dragon. With such deception, the Ninube were under the dragon's influence. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 49 Taint-free minions The Shadow Dragon protected the Goju and Ninube from the Taint. Its Taint-free Goju assassins and shapeshifters traveled undetected throughout the Empire. The minions of Nothing could never escape the ever-watchful eye of the Shadow Dragon; rebellious Goju became dead Goju. Daigotsu's Ally The Shadow Dragon made its home at the City of the Lost, the city built by Daigotsu. The House of Goju was the only place known where it could physically enter the mortal world. Way of the Ninja, p. 57 Fall of Otosan Uchi The Dragon did not fight in the Fall of Otosan Uchi, but it rescued Garen when the gaijin undead had been defeated by the navy of Ikoma Otemi. The Shadow Dragon purified him of the Taint and his body was as it was before he became an undead, becoming a living human again and gaining the power of the Goju. Garen agreed to become the Shadow Dragon's servant in exchange for his Shadow powers, a rescued Revenant, and a Goju crew. The Shadow Dragon assigned Garen to become an ambassador to Rokugan, undermining any possible future relations with the gaijin. Lost at Sea, by Rich Wulf Spying Daigotsu The Shadow Dragon ordered Ninube Chochu to learn all it could of Daigotsu's plans. Chochu followed the Dark Lord inside the Imperial Palace at Otosan Uchi and traveled to Meido, where it lurked the released soul of Fu Leng. Chochu hid deep within Daigotsu's spiritual avatar in this realm, and passed unnoticed. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Rebirth of Kyoden Daigotsu ensured that Goju Kyoden was returned to life by bargaining with the Shadow Dragon. Forever True (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Rich Wulf After Kyoden's death his essence returned to become a part of Nothing, as was the way of all Goju. Daigotsu came to the Shadow Dragon and gave a piece of his soul in return for Kyoden's life. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Ancestral Sword of the Hantei When Fu Leng invaded the heavens, the Shadow Dragon followed, and for reasons known only to itself, the dragon took Akkuai-uo, the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei, and brought it back to the Shadowlands. It gave the blade to Omoni, as a gift to Daigotsu. In return Omoni swore to forever serve the one who wielded it. The Dark Lord was gifted by Fu Leng with his blessings and the blade would only be drew and wielded by members of the Hantei line. Rebirth of Daigotsu In 1160 when Daigotsu had been killed by Toturi Tsudao, Kyoden came to the House of Goju and sacrificed himself commiting seppuku in payment to the Shadow Dragon and Daigotsu was brought back to life. Way of the Samurai, p. 86 Killing Ryosei In 1160 the Shadow Dragon or one of its servants came to Kitsune Mori and killed Kitsune Ryosei. When her kinsmen found her the next day, it appeared as though she had died from nothing more sinister than age. Legions, Part VII Daidoji Rekai In 1164 the Shadow Dragon convinced Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Rekai that her son would fall to the corrupting Rain of Blood if he did not have strength of a purpose. The Dragon proposed that the thirst to have her killed if she was corrupted would see him through the rain. Rekai, feeling her age and dying from an illness, accepted the proposal. Shadows, by Shawn Carman Shinsei's descendant is exposed Around 1165 the Shadow Dragon was told by its servant Bunrakuken that the descendant of Shinsei had been exposed. Rosoku had passed to the Toturi III the Challenges of Enlightenment, and he came out of hiding. Realm of Thwarted Destiny The Shadow Dragon was the secret ally of Yajinden and followed his orders regarding the Realm of Thwarted Destiny events. Four Winds, p. 115 Lords of the Dead In 1166 the artisan sent the Dragon to meet the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang gods in Meido. The Dragon revealed the existence of the new realm for those who were denied true fate, the Realm of Thwarted Destiny, to tempt them with the desire to rule it. It was swiftly dismissed by the Lords of the Death, casting aside a powerful ally and making a powerful enemy. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost in the Mists of the new Realm Two legions were rallied, the soul of dead heroes were gathered in the Legion of the Dead, and souls of the most reviled assembled the Legion of Blood. As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The realm was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Shadow Dragon sought the First Oni in the mists of the realm and unleashed it again toward the remnants of the Legion of the Dead. Legions, Part VI Warned by Fu Leng Yakamo no Oni sensed the dragon in the mists of the new Realm and confronted him. The oni commanded him to stop. Fu Leng demanded to give to the Shadow Dragon fair warning, one final chance to prove himself the ally the dragon claim to be, or be doomed. The Shadow Dragon refused and vanished into the mists. Tormenting Hitomi The Shadow Dragon had been created due to a chain of events that were initiated by the decision of Hitomi to take the Obsidian Hand, who allowed the Lying Darkness to rise, and the Dragon of Air to be corrupted as the only way to defeat the Shadows. The Shadow Dragon regreted the abomination it was, and blamed Hitomi. Lady Moon was again in front of Bayushi Kachiko, who gave her the Obsidian Hand. The images disappeared and only the Dragon and the Hand remained. The Shadow Dragon gave her memory back, expecting Hitomi could be tormented to choose an option, when it was not the correct choice. Hitomi decided to take again the Hand and drew her blades, ready to face the dragon. The minion of the Nothing quickly retreated into the darkness. Tempting Mirumoto Satsu The Shadow Dragon saw what would happen to his sister Hitomi if Mirumoto Satsu would repeat again the choice he made on life, to be defeated by Hida Yakamo in a duel, leaving the Crab alive to become one of the Seven Thunders, avoiding one thousand years of Darkness. The Shadow Dragon gave Satsu hope that even without Yakamo Fu Leng could be defeated. Too much tempted, Satsu modified his choice, and he took up his swords and made his way to the courtyard to kill Hida Yakamo and save his sister's soul. Tempting Uji Daidoji Uji had to choose again to follow his ancestor and attack Shiro no Yojin, or to not betray his Lord Doji Kuwanan and hold Kyuden Bayushi. The ghost of Daidoji Yurei, Uji's ancestor, appeared and lobbied to hold the Scorpion city. Uji saw the deception behind, and faced the truth. The Shadow Dragon had tried to confuse him, and was defied by Uji. The Dragon was outraged and decided to kill the Crane, but Uji fled. Tchickchuk Tchickchuk was a memory that the nezumi transcendents had retrieved and placed in the new realm. The nezumi saw the Shadow Dragon manipulating the realm, and sat to watch. The Dragon whispered to his ear, and Tchickchuk ran as far and as fast as he could on all four legs. Legions, Part VIII Kuni Utagu The Shadow Dragon impersonated Kuni Atsutane, Kuni Utagu's sensei, and tempted Utagu. The Kuni was not fooled, being able to see the truth between the mists, and the dragon fled. Legions, Part IX Oni Lords The Dragon now tempted Akuma no Oni and Yakamo no Oni. Both Oni Lords saw the dragon was not a servant of Fu Leng anymore, and prepared to fight it. The Shadow Dragon faded away. Doji Satsume Doji Satsume was met by Kitsune Ryosei, who offered her aid to contact his wife's soul, Doji Teinko, which was wandering in Meido. In truth she was not Ryosei, but the Shadow Dragon instead. It was seeking to distract Emma-O from guarding his realm, where the Fortune of Death had imprisoned part of Daigotsu's soul. Shoju After Bayushi Shoju had a vision of the day he killed the Emperor, he sensed a great hunger, stronger as his own, from the Shadow Dragon. They pondered their past deeds and the Shadow Dragon left his presence. Motives When the Realm of Thwarted Destiny began to form it could become a place of destiny denied and potential thwarted, then it would come to embody the very denial of all existence, and the true Lying Darkness would be reborn. If it came to embody a realm of hope and potential for redemption, then the Darkness would remain a powerless, forgotten shred of its former self. For this reason the dragon subtly revealed the Realm of Thwarted Destiny to Yajinden. As the Bloodspeaker sought to corrupt the new Realm, heroes would assemble to defeat him. In the end, the Realm became the Realm of Lost Heroes. Daigotsu's soul Recovered While Daigotsu Hoturi was seeing the Legion of the Dead occupying Volturnum, and the First Oni locked in combat with Akuma and Yakamo, he was visited by the Shadow Dragon. The beast told Hoturi the connection he had to a particular soul was his true goal. While the Lords of the Dead had been diverted from guarding Meido when they aided the Legion of the Dead at Volturnum, and Emma-O embroiled with Doji Satsume, Hoturi sneaked in the Emma-O's fortress and rescued the imprisoned half of Daigotsu's soul. The Dragon would gift it to Daigotsu, fully restoring the Dark Lord's former power. Fall of Iuchiban When Kisada, the returned Fortune of Persistence, and Matsu Aoiko led the united armies of the Lion and Crab Clans against the Bloodspeaker, supported by Isawa Sezaru, the Shadow Dragon foresaw Iuchiban's demise. The Bloodspeaker retaliated and the Dragon fled wounded, but laughing. Daigotsu came by sea to the city to fight the Heartless. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Many of luchiban's recent deeds had been manipulated by the Shadow Dragon, and now that he had become more dangerous than useful, the dragon had launched his enemies to destroy the Bloodspeaker. Four Winds, p. 119 Fighting Atsuki The Shadow Dragon saw as one of his minions, Alhundro Cornejo was taken out of its control. Alhundro was a Merenae mercenary who worked as a saboteur of the Mantis Clan, and was supposedly dead in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Alhundro did not die, but became a Goju. Atsuki used the maho experiences developed with the Shadowed Tower to broke the shadows' control over the gaijin, and in 1165 had sent Alhundro to set the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, an attempt to kill the Emperor Toturi III and the Imperial Court. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf The Dragon was worried with the intent of Atsuki to shackle the Nothing to his will. It began to work against the Gozoku leader, and subtly aided Esteban Cornejo, who had been imprisoned by the Ashalan, allied with Atsuki. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf The Dragon used him to foul Atsuki, and the Scorpion was shortly after killed by Bayushi Sunetra, when he was trying to escape from the attack of the Imperial Legions. Shadow Dragon Exposed The existence of the Shadow Dragon and the events that led to its creation had been unknown to Rokugan. Kisada, the Fortune of Persistence, who returned to the mortal realm in 1166 gave this knowledge to the Empire. News of Rokugan, Circa Lotus Edition (Imperial Herald v2#17), by Rich Wulf Gathering Bloodspeakers In 1167 the Shadow Dragon gathered the bloodspeakers that were without a leader after the death of Iuchiban. In the City of the Lost they saw how Katsu ordered to kill themselves to all who had followed Iuchiban for years. Only remained those who fell in the Rain of Blood, who were offered to join Daigotsu. Yoritomo Kitao was not between them, because the Shadow Dragon could not summon Kitao without revealing the role it played in her motivation. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Kitao had been free of Iuchiban's control when the Heartless was alive, subtly granted by the Shadow Dragon. Manipulator The Shadow Dragon could not lie, but it was a skillfull manipulator. Although it seemed to aid Daigotsu, no one knew its true agenda. Turning to the Kitsune In 1169 the Shadow Dragon turned his attention to the Kitsune Mori. He planned to use the Fox' connection to Chikushudo to gain the awareness of all animals in the world, making him nearly omniscient. Souls lost to the Lying Darkness long before were sent as bandits to the Kitsune Mori, resembling the long dead juzimai/gang Sons of Winter. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman The bandits seemed like ghosts, attacking suddenly and then disappearing within the shadows. The Fox Clan were almost completely overrun without ever even identifying their attackers. The bandits became more and more aggressive in pushing them outside the boundaries of the forest. Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Prophet A Fox, Kitsune Narako, had a terrible vision of the future of her clan. When the Shadow Dragon realized this young girl had the gift of prophecy, he instead sent the Sons of Winter to kidnap her, and to take her gift for himself. The bandits changed their attack pattern and tried to kidnap Narako without success. After two magistrates, Kitsuki Taiko and Kakita Hideo arrived to the village, the Shadow Dragon knew that the heralds had come, stealing his prize away, and thwarting his wishes as they had been thwarted before. Although the attacks seemed to abate when the Mantis and Crab sweeped the forest, the attacks did not abate fully. In fact, the dark forces gathered for one last, strong push in 1170. Narako's guardians, Hiruma Aki, Bayushi Eisaku, Kakita Hideo, Yoritomo Saburo, Utaku Kohana, and Kitsuki Taiko were powerless to stop the Dragon's attack, but when the Shadow Dragon tried to absorb Narako, he triggered another prophecy and was ejected from her body, and fled. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Iweko I The Shadow Dragon turned his attention against the new Empress, Goju Asagi (Glory of the Empire flavor) Iweko I. Destroyer War During the Destroyer War unleashed by Kali-Ma against the Empire too little was known of the Shadow Dragon. In 1173 its minions aided the Rokugani in the defense of the Fortress of Blackened Sight, so the Dragon positioned itself against the current Champion of Jigoku. The Destroyer War, Part 13, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan as Great Clan The Shadow Dragon remained as an ally of the Spider when they were elevated to Great Clan status and part of the Emerald Empire. Ninube Onchi (Emperor Trait and flavor) The Shadow Dragon met the leader of the Council of the Spider, Daigotsu Tenbatsu, and declared that the majority of the Goju and Ninube were his to command. The Organization of the Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Stronghold in the Colonies In 1176, in the middle of a large mountain range that bisected the area of the former Ivory Kingdoms, the Shadow Dragon came upon a strange mountain devoid of life, and found the ruins of a cult devoted to undo all of creation. The Shadow Dragon sent for his minions to make their home there, the Shadow's Lair, and kept it secret. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Shadow Dragon Exposed by the Scorpion After having infiltrated the Spider for years, in 1182 the Shosuro learned the truth of the Goju and Ninube family's association with the Spider, confirming the relationship between the corrupted Dragon and the Spider. The Scorpion chose to keep this information to themselves. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason At Odds with Kanpeki In 1186 the newly appointed Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki met with the Shadow Dragon in secret, but the discussion went poorly. The Shadow Dragon had attempted to manipulate and goad Kanpeki against the Empire, and Kanpeki had threatened the Dragon's existence. Shosuro Hawado's Nature The Shadow Dragon was amused by the nature of Shosuro Hawado, which was something of a puzzle to the creature, something of a mystery that it could not unravel. Once she moved to the Colonies, it was easier to have a contact with her. In 1198 the dragon appeared in the middle of a fight between Scorpion ninja and its Goju minions, to make a bargain with Hawado. They would exchange information the other party wished to know. Seeds of Decay: The Scorpion, by Seth Mason Madness in the Colonies Bayushi Kazutoshi suspected the accursed Shadow Dragon was the driving force behind the plague of madness that afflicted the Colonies. The Raised Blade, Part 2, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon During the meeting the Scorpion realized it was another creature who was the guilty, Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon P'an Ku. The Shadow Dragon's Imprisonment When Daigotsu Kanpeki campaigned for the Spider-fostered Iweko Shibatsu to be named as successor of Iweko I, he requested from the Shadow Dragon in 1199 that he should eliminate Shibatsu's older brother and more likely successor, Seiken. But the dragon refused, claiming that Seiken on the throne would be easier to manipulate than Shibatsu. Scenes From the Empire 42: Shadows After Seiken was announced to become Emperor Iweko II in 1200 the Shadow Dragon met with Daigotsu Kanpeki in a secret temple hidden in the Colonial jungles, the Temple to the Dark God, a temple dedicated to Daigotsu, the Master of Jigoku. While they exchanged unpleasant words, Daigotsu appeared and imprisoned the dragon in his temple, because he found the servitude of the dragon to the Spider Clan wanting. Betrayed, the Shadow Dragon vowed to kill Kanpeki, but he revealed that he was the only one who knew the location of the temple and that Daigotsu would hide it from the eyes of mortals. If he needed the Shadow Dragon, Kanpeki would come to negotiate the terms of its release. As a result of the imprisonment, the Goju and Ninube were severed from the Shadow Dragon. Those who were most corrupted by the Nothing would waste away, but other Shadowspawn would recover a fragment of their identity and serve Daigotsu Kanpeki and the Spider Clan. Goju Yurishi was appointed as the Goju Daimyo. Goju Yurishi (Twenty Festivals Title) See Also * Shadow Dragon/Meta External Links * Shadow Dragon (Broken Blades) * Shadow Dragon Exp (Enemy of my Enemy) * Shadow Dragon Exp2 (Embers of War) Category:Dragons Category:Nothing Personalities Category:Creatures of the Shadowlands Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands Category:Spider Clan Leaders